Many posts around the world, such as the United States Postal Service (USPS), have sought to offer value added services to their customers, such as, without limitation, tracking of mailpieces, confirmation of delivery of mailpieces, and redirection of mailpieces mid-stream. Unfortunately, gaining access to and using such services is often difficult. In addition, implementation of such services can be inconsistent both within and among the various posts. It is also difficult for customers to obtain a refund for a service that was paid for but not performed. These problems are often magnified when a mailpiece is sent to an international destination. As a result, customers often do not avail themselves of such services. Thus, there is a need for a method of simplifying access to value added services and providing incentives to posts to improve their implementations of such service offerings.